mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Sareena
Sareena é uma personagem da franquia de jogos Mortal Kombat.Ela foi introduzida em Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero.Ela é inicialmente uma assassina a serviço de Quan Chi ao lado de suas amigas Jataaka e Kia. Histórico Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub Zero Sareena é uma das assassinas de Quan Chi,guardiã do cristal que dá acesso a sala do trono do feiticeiro.Sareena teve sua primeira aparição em Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero como uma das chefes da fase oito.Sua juventude e beleza escondem a sua verdadeira forma de assassina,que no passado era sustentada pela magia de Quan Chi,mas escapando recentemente de Netherealm,ela procura mantê-las sem ele.Ela se torna aliada de Sub-Zero e o novo clã Lin Kuei.Quando Sub-Zero entrou em Shinnok's Fortress para recuperar o amuleto,ele passa por todos os obstáculos e das guerreiras do Brotherhood of Shadow,e ao chegar em Sareena,ele tem uma dura batalha contra ela,mas não a mata.Quando Quan Chi tenta matar Sub-Zero,Sareena surge de um portal,entra na sala do trono e destrói o feiticeiro que cai ladeira abaixo de sua câmara.Sub-Zero pergunta o por que ela o ajudou e Sareena responde que quer ir embora de Netherrealm.Sareena não morreu embora o jogo seja non-canon para sua linha do tempo,porém não é explicado como ela exatamente sobreviveu.Neste jogo também,é possível evidenciar uma possível "relação" entre Sareena e Bi Han que não foi confirmada de fato. Fase 6: Parte 2 Sub-Zero consegue escapar da Prison of Souls e thumb|left|Sareena informa Quan Chi sobre Sub-Zero.tenta fazer seu caminho até Shinnok's Fortress.Ele estava sendo observado por Kia,Jataaka e Sareena.Kia diz que era definitivamente ele era demais para ser um mero mortal e o feiticeiro provavelmente teria interesse no mesmo.Jataaka diz que um mortal não poderia existir ali.Kia diz que Shinnok precisava saber do que estava acontecendo.Sareenadiz que iria informar Quan Chi e pede para asthumb|Quan Chi diz que lhe daria com a presença de Sub-Zero. duas permanecerem ali. Na câmara de Quan Chi,Sareena aparece diante do mesmo que um mortal havia escapado da Prison of Souls e provavelmente buscava imortalidade.Quan Chi a pergunta se era mesmo um mortal.Sareena confirma que sim, um mortal e com a habilidade de congelar.Quan Chi pede para Sareena não deixá-lo chegar até a câmara de nenhuma maneira.Sareena diz que ele era só um mortal.Quan Chi se irrita e diz para Sareena não o questionar e nem se atrever a falhar pois lhe dariam com o ninja. Oitava fase: Shinnok's Fortress Sareena,Kia e Jataaka Sub-Zero chega em Shinnok's Fortress e então encontra Kia.Em um combate sem muita dificuldade,Sub-Zero thumb|left|Shinnok acerta Sareena com um raio.derrota Kia e obtém o primeiro cristal de acesso.Ao percorrer a thumb|Sub-Zero prepara para enfrentar Shinnok após Sareena cair em seus braços.fortaleza,Sub-Zero encontra Jataaka e a desafia no combate mortal.Sub-Zero vence Jataaka em combate e obtém o segundo cristal de acesso.Depois de recolocar os dois cristais em seus locais apropriados,Sub-Zero vai até a segunda torre e encontra Sareena.Os dois lutam em um combate equilibrado mas Sub-Zero a vence obtendo o terceiro cristal de acesso.Depois de recolocar o terceiro cristal em seu local,Sub-Zero é teleportado para a câmara de Quan Chi. Chefe Quan Chi Sub-Zero chega na câmara de Quan Chi e o mesmo dá as boas vindas por ter chegado em sua câmara.Quan Chi pergunta se Sub-Zero estava pronto para servir Shinnok mas o mesmo nega.Quan Chi se irrita dizendo que aquele local era um lugar de seres malígnos e que Sub-Zero não existe ali.Quan Chi dá a opção para Sub-Zero se juntar ao seu Brotherhood of Shadow e assim servir ao Lord Shinnok pois talvez assim,Quan Chi pouparia a vida do ninja que estava corrompido por ter vindo aquele reino.Sub-Zero diz que jamais serviria ao feiticeiro.Quan Chi diz que então assim seria por ele ter ido tão longe e então entra em combate com o ninja Lin Kuei.Quando Quan Chi estava prestes a perder a luta para Sub-Zero,Sareena surge do portal e ataca Quan Chi com um uppercut jogando-o para sua câmara abaixo,porém o mesmo sobrevive para os jogos sucessores.Após atirar Quan Chi ladeira abaixo,Sub-Zero pergunta a Sareena o porque ela o ajudou.Sareena diz que ele ainda era um mortal e isso indicava que ele poderia escapar de Netherrealm.Sub-Zero a pergunta se ela iria em qualquer lugar se ele tivesse o amuleto de volta com ele.Sareena pede para Sub-Zero a levar com ele pois a mesma esperou uma eternidade para escapar do reino.Sub-Zero diz que ela não entendeu mas então Shinnok a ataca com um raio caindo nos braços de Sub-Zero. Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition Sareena aparece em Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition jogável e substituindo Sub-Zero no roster principal.É revelado em Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition que Sareena não foi morta pelo ataque de Shinnok, mas sim sua forma humana foi destruída.Sua essência foi então banida para o quinto plano de Netherrealm como castigo por sua traição,onde ela iria sofrer por anos.Depois de anos sendo presa,Sareena descobriu o portal de Quan Chi e Scorpion usado para escapar de Netherrealm pouco antes de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance.Ela atravessou o portal e é transportada para Outworld onde ela mais tarde descobriu uma maneira de restaurar sua forma humana,sem a magia de Quan Chi,absorvendo a energia do reino.Pouco depois de recuperar sua forma humana,Sareena encontrou o irmão mais novo de Noob Saibot que ela conheceu anos antes.Sentindo que ele devia a ela para ajudar seu irmão,Sub-Zero a acolheu em seu templo do Lin Kuei em Earthrealm.Em agradecimento,Sareena prometeu sua lealdade ao clã,jurando ajudar a defendê-oa dos seus inimigos. Final (semi-canon) de Sareena thumb|leftEnquanto estavathumb em Outworld,o demônio conhecida como Sareena encontrou Sub-Zero.Desde que ela tinha libertado seu irmão de seus confins em Netherrealm, tantos anos atrás,Sub-Zero ofereceu-lhe lugar no Lin Kuei.Sua compaixão pode ser honrada,mas fazer amizade com um demônio de Netherrealm não é uma ação sem risco...como Sub-Zero pode descobrir em breve. Biografia A demônio de Netherrealm,Sareena,perdeu sua forma humana em um ataque do Elder God caído,Shinnok.Ela foi transposta para um local em sua forma de demônio e como sua essência desceu de volta para o quinto plano de Netherealm,Sareena permaneceu lá até que ela descobrisse um portal abandonado que levou à até Outworld.Uma vez em Outworld,ela aprendeu a alimentar-se da aura vivendo daquele reino para recuperar sua aparência humana. Ela não precisava de mais feitiçaria de Quan Chi para sustentar sua beleza exterior. Mortal Kombat Deception/Unchained Sareena aparece em Mortal Kombat: Deception e Mortal Kombat: Unchained como uma personagem cameo thumb|left|Sareena em [[Mortal Kombat: Deception.]]na arena Dark Prison.Ela também pode ser vista em Netherrealm onde o jogador irá atrás dela a mando do Brotherhood of Shadow para poder se reintegrar ao clã. Mortal Kombat Armageddon Em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon,é revelado que Sareena seguiu Sub-Zero até Netherrealm,salvando-o de ser morto por Noob Saibot e Smoke.Ela e Sub-Zero foram vitoriosos,mas após a batalha,Sareena perdeu o controle de sua forma humana e voltou a sua verdadeira forma de demônio.Pensando que ela era uma ameaça,Sub-Zero atacou porém ela fugiu,não querendo prejudicá-lo.No entanto,ela foi mais tarde atacada por Noob Saibot e Smoke,e seu antigo mestre Quan Chi,que exigiu que ela fornecer-se o item metálico necessário para entrar em Lin Kuei Temple.Sareena recusou,determinada a permanecer fiel a Sub-Zero.Mas Quan Chi então lançou sua magia escura sobre ela,voltando-a à sua forma humana e,em seguida, convenceu-a que ela nunca poderia ser boa e que ela é simplesmente um demônio puro.Seduzida pela corrupção de Quan Chi,ela concordou em servi-lo mais uma vez.No modo Konquest,Taven encontra Sareena,ainda servindo Quan Chi ao lado de Kia e Jataaka em Red Dragon Caverns.Eles lutam,mas todas as três assassinas são derrotadas pelo meio-deus.No entanto,Sareena foi mais uma vez poupada.Após a batalha,Sareena escapa de Quan Chi mais uma vez.Sareena se junta mais tarde as Forças da Luz porém morre ao tentar alcançar a Pyramid of Argus. Konquest thumb|left|Quan Chi planeja algo com a ajuda de suas assassinas Kia,Jataaka e Sareena.Mais a frente da caverna, Quan Chi estava tramando algo junto de suas assassinas:Sareena,Kia e Jataaka.Um soldado Red Dragon diz que fez o que Quan Chi havia mandado.Quan Chi manda ele entregar o que achou.O soldado diz que não podia se arriscar então ele diz que gravou tudo em sua memória.Quan Chi o decapta e logo Taven é evidenciado.Quan Chi manda Sareena,Jataaka e Kia matar Taven e as três enfrentam o em um combate.Taven as derrota mas Quan Chi havia escapado. Final (non-canon) de Sareena Blaze havia se dissipado,mas o poder que ele tinha lançado fluiu para Sareena.Ela estava inconsciente nothumb topo da pirâmide até que Sub-Zero reviveu ela.Examinando as mãos,ela descobriu que tinha ganho a capacidade... para congelar.Sareena confrontou seu antigo mestre,Quan Chi,e congelou-o.Ela e Sub-Zero esconderam o feiticeiro em Lin Kuei Temple,onde ele permanecerá para sempre suspenso em um bloco de gelo. Biografia Foi-me dado companhia pelo Lin Kuei em gratidão por ajudar Sub-Zero nos anos de Netherrealm atrás.Eu jurei defender as leis do clã e protegê-lo de qualquer ameaça externa.Minha lealdade era forte,mas Sub-Zero sentia que ainda tinha muito a provar perante o clã que aceitaria me plenamente.Ele me confiou um pequeno objeto metálico que me orientou e me concedeu o acesso ao oculto Lin Kuei Temple.Ele ordenou-me para esperar por ele lá como ele partiu para Netherrealm.Em vez disso,eu o segui:eu não poderia trazer-me a permitir que ele sofra algum mal.Mas a essência do reino começou a torcer a minha alma,e eu tinha dúvidas sobre desobedecê-lo.Quando ele foi atacado por Noob Saibot e Smoke,no entanto,parecia que eu tinha tomado a decisão certa.Eu saltei do esconderijo e impedi Noob Saibot de matar Sub-Zero.Com os lados agora mesmo,nós derrotamos Noob Saibot e Smoke.Eles escaparam para partes desconhecidas,mas não antes de render Sub-Zero inconsciente.A luta intensa e a influência de energias escuras de Netherrealm me fez perder o controle da minha aparência humana,e eu fui revertida para a minha forma demoníaca.Quando Sub-Zero recuperou a consciência,ele estava confuso e me atacou.Para evitar prejudicar ele,fugi para as profundezas de Netherrealm.Fui emboscada por Noob Saibot,Smoke, e meu antigo mestre,Quan Chi.O feiticeiro sabia da minha fidelidade a Sub-Zero e exigiu saber a localização do Lin Kuei Temple.A princípio eu recusei,segurando ao meu juramento.Mas a influência de Quan Chi é grande. Ele lançou sua magia escura sobre mim,me voltando à minha forma humana e me mostrando minha verdadeira natureza.Eu não sou um ser de luz.Eu sou um demônio de Netherrealm,serva de Quan Chi.Vou segui-lo para qualquer fim.Eu rendi o objeto dado a mim por Sub-Zero.Ele era um tolo por ter confiado em mim. Biografia em forma de cartão Uma vez que era uma das tenentes de elite de Quan Chi,a demônio Sareena teve uma mudança de coração,oferecendo-se para ajudar a Sub-Zero para derrotar seu mestre feiticeiro.Essa traição custou sua forma humana e trouxe seus anos de sofrimento em Netherrealm.Agora,livre,ela recuperou sua forma mortal e se comprometeu a Sub-Zero e o Lin Kuei. Mortal Kombat (2011) thumb|left|Sareena em [[Mortal Kombat (2011).]]Sareena aparece em Mortal Kombat (2011) como personagem cameo.Ela aparece na arena The Pit e Shang Tsung's Garden lutando contra Frost,Kenshi,Daegon e Reiko. Mortal Kombat X ''Aparição como Non-Playable-Character'' Capítulo 6 Sonya Blade dizia que precisava da ajuda de Jax Briggs,embora ele já havia saído da Special Forces.Jax Briggs não lhe dá muito atenção devido ao fato de Jacqui Briggs ter sido voluntária para entrar na Special Forces.Sonya Blade ainda menciona que se ela fosse algum dos capangas de Quan Chi,logo teria dado um tiro em sua cabeça.Sem muito o que conversarem,Jax Briggs pergunta porque Sonya Blade precisava de sua ajuda.Sonya Blade dizia que o amuleto estava com Mileena e Sareena relata que Quan Chi reapareceu em Netherrealm. Capítulo 8 thumb|left|Sareena explica os fatos.Kenshi afirmava que a Special Forces tinha uma boa frente de batalha ethumb|Sareena notifica a chegada de Quan Chi. tinha dúvidas sobre Quan Chi usar meios convencionais para chegar em Netherrealm em conversa com Sareena.Sareena então responde que Quan Chi não conseguia usar toda a sua magia,pois ele estava mais fraco agora do que quando ela estava a serviço dele.Jax Briggs diz que ela estava com a razão pois Quan Chi não tinha Shinnok como fonte de poder ainda mas ele ainda era forte assim mesmo.Kenshi entendia que Jax Briggs concordouthumb|Kitana nega a ajuda de Sareena. em colaborar apenas em observar e orientar na busca por Quan Chi mas que ele poderia assumir qualquer papel que desejasse na missão.Jax Briggs dizia que estava "enferrujado" e que não queria atrapalhar a missão de busca ao feiticeiro.Sareena aponta o thumb|left|Sareena em lamentação por ter servido Quan Chi.aproximamento de Quan Chi e todos se posicionam.Quan Chi então chega em Krossroads,em Netherrealm,onde a Special Forces,Kenshi,Sareena e Jax Briggs o aguardavam secretamente.Mais tarde,Kabal e Kenshi travavam uma luta enquanto Sareena travava outra com a espectra Kitana.Sareena então fala para Kitana que era possível escapar do domínio de Quan Chi,que ela poderia a ajudar assim como Bi Han à ajudou.A espectra Kitana nega qualquer tipo de ajuda,dizendo que Sareena apenas ficou muito thumb|left|Sareena oferece ajudar Kitana.próxima de Bi Han permitindo que a emoção a corrompesse do controle de Quan Chi.Sareena logo retruca dizendo que a emoção apenas a libertou.As duas começam a lutarem mais sério porém Sareena é dominada por Kitana.Quando Kitana estava prestes a finalizar com Sareena,Jax Briggs a interrompe dizendo que não entendia a mesma pois Jax Briggs odiava as coisas que fez quando era um espectro,servo e zumbi de Netherrealm,mas Kitana parecia gostar de ser uma espectra.Logo, retornando,Kenshi diz para Jax Briggs que perdeu muito dos soldados da Special Forces e que o resto estavam todos feridos exceto Sareena.Jax Briggs pergunta aonde estavam os outros thumb|Sareena em preocupação com Jaxespectros e Sareena responde que fugiram.Jax Briggs pergunta como eles estavam e Kenshi afirma estar bem porém estava machucado na verdade.Foi o que Jax Briggs tinha pensado e toma uma decisão.Sareena se preocupa com Jax Briggs perguntando aonde ele iria e o mesmo responde que iria pegar o feiticeiro.Kenshi e Sareena logo se preocupam mais ainda dizendo que sozinho, le iria morrer outra vez.Confiante,Jax Briggs diz que não seria a primeira vez e parte de Krossroads. Gameplay Movimentos Especiais MYTHOLOGIES/MKTE/MKA *'Flaming Skull:': Sareena dispara um crânio em chamas.Este ataque é similar ao de Quan Chi. (MK:TE) *'Cartwheel': Sareena faz um flip para a frente, chutando o oponente no processo. (MK: TE/MKMYTHOLOGIES) *'Skull Bash': Sareena corre para a frente extremamente rápido, batendo em seu adversário na cabeça. (MK: A) *'Five-Star Kick': Sareena corre para a frente com a perna estendida e se ela fez contato, ela vai chutar o oponente 5 vezes antes de voltar para trás. (MK: A) *'Gut Buster': Sareena pega seu punho,atira para a frente com um potente soco que derruba o seu adversário para trás. (MK: A) *'Throwing Knife': Sareena atira facas em seu adversário.(MK: A) *'Weapon Attack 1': Sareena usa sua arma como ataque. (MKTE) *'Weapon Attack 2': Sareena usa sua arma como ataque. (MKTE) *'Weapon Attack 3': Sareena usa sua arma como ataque. (MKTE) *'Weapon Attack 4': Sareena usa sua arma como ataque. (MKTE) Fatalities *'Whirlwind of Doom': Sareena golpeia o oponente com uma série de chutes e socos fatais. (MK:TE) *'Weapon Fatality': Sareena retalha o oponente usando suas armas. (MK:TE) Curiosidades *Sareena foi interpretada pela atriz Lia Montelongo no jogo Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero,a mesma que Sindel em Mortal Kombat 3. *Em Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero,houve um breve interesse amoroso entre Sareena e |Bi Han,o antigo Sub-Zero. *Sareena tem o projétil mais rápido de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. *O nome de Sareena seria Eia. *Seu modelo 3D foi criado no fim do desenvolvimento de Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance e foi mais tarde incluído em Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition. *Sareena é a segunda personagem má a se tornar boa.A primeira foi Sindel.Em razão disso,ela tem a mesma dubladora de Sindel,Lia Montelongo. *Sareena é a primeira lutadora de Netherrealm a lutar pelas Forças da Luz. *Sareena luta o Tae Kwon Do o mesmo de Sonya Blade,Yuan Yang de Frost a arma Sai de Li Mei. *Sub-Zero pode executar seu fatality em Sareena em Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. *Se o jogador não finalizar Sareena,ela aparecerá mais tarde matando Quan Chi em Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero. *Sareena aparece presa em Dark Prison em Mortal Kombat: Deception. *Sareena pode ser vista correndo na The Krypt de Mortal Kombat: Deception. *Sareena pode ser encontrada no modo Konquest de Mortal Kombat: Deception em Netherrealm dizendo para o jogador não contar a sua localização para o Brotherhood of Shadow. *Sareena é considerada uma das personagens mais fortes de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. *Sareena luta no modo Konquest como um "Minion" em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. *Sareena luta o Ba Shan Fan de Hotaru em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon.Seu estilo de luta seria Yue Chuan de Tanya. *Em sua biografia,Sareena menciona que sua forma demoníaca é diferente e pode ser vista em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. *Sareena aparece lutando contra Daegon,Kenshi,Reiko ou Frost em Mortal Kombat (2011) nas arenas The Pit e Shang Tsung's Garden. *Sareena menciona Noob Saibot em Mortal Kombat X. Galeria Sareena.png SareenaKiaJataaka.jpg Sareena.jpg 11079638_366695056855437_2821244937869576460_n.jpg Tavenkia.jpg Sareena,Kia e Jataaka.jpg|Sareena,Kia e Jataaka observam Sub-Zero. Sareena0105.jpg|Sareena chega a câmara de Quan Chi Sareena03.jpg|Sareena questiona Quan Chi. Sareena04.jpg|Sareena "se desaponta" com a resposta de Quan Chi. Sareena8036.jpg|Sareena X Sub-Zero Sareena052.jpg Sareena0524.jpg|Sareena ajuda Sub-Zero contra Quan Chi Sub45.jpg|Sub-Zero pergunta a Sareena o porque ela o ajudou. sareena587.jpg|Sareena diz que Sub-Zero ainda poderia escapar de Netherrealm. sareena587789+9.jpg|Sareena pede para que Sub-Zero a ajude a deixar Netherrealm. Sareena05.jpg Sareena06.jpg Sareena07.jpg Sareena08.jpg Sareena09.jpg Sareena10.jpg Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Demon Categoria:Brotherhood of the Shadow Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Personagens bons